Ferbastyczna szkoła/Nikczemna współpraca
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Dundersztyc dowiaduje się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ze studiów zawładnął nad Luksemburgiem. W związku z tym prosi go o pomoc w zawładnięciu nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, co utrudnia Agentowi P misję. W tym samym czasie Fineasz i Ferb chcą znaleźć zaginiony skrab w Danville. Fretka i Stefa też chcą go znaleźć. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Norm; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Pepe Pan Dziobak * Major Francis Monogram; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Jacques Flowella de el Onelle; * Dwaj przewoźnicy wielkich luster; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Farmer i żona farmera Scenariusz (Ranek, kamera pokazuje spółkę zło Dundersztyca) Głos: Dundersztyc czyta gazetę! (Kamera pokazuje Dundersztyca na fotelu z gazetą) Dundersztyc: Norm, patrz! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel ze studiów zdobył władzę nad Luksemburgiem! Co oznacza, że może pomóc mi podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów! (Odrzuca gazetę) Wiem, co będę dzisiaj robić. Hihihihi... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Narrator: Nikczemna współpraca. (Kamera pokazuje Fineasza i Ferba w piwnicy) Fineasz: Potrzebujemy kilku części do naszej nowej maszyny! Rozejrzmy się. (Fineasz podnosi jakieś koło, wyrzuca, a na miejscu gdzie było widzi świecący kawałek pergaminu) Fineasz: Ferb, chodź szybko! (Ferb przychodzi) Spójrz! (Fineasz widzi, że pergamin jest cały w kurzu, dlatego na niego dmucha) Fineasz: Patrz, to mapa do skarbu! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Tymczasem Pepe w ogródku wchodzi do agencji przez doniczkę. Cały w ziemii pojawia się w agnecji) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Dowiedzieliśmy się, że nowy książę Luksemburga, profesor Jacques de el Onelle przyleciał do Danville. Oczywiście, podbił on Luksemburg siłą. W związku z tym chcemy, żebyś go cały czas pilnował. Jednak to nie jest jedyna ważna rzecz, którą muszę ci powiedzieć. Dowiedzieliśmy się, iż ten Jacques przyleciał z wizytą do Dundersztyca. Nie trudno to odkryć. (Pokazują na ekranie dom Dundersztyca - cały w balonach, a na każdym z nich widnieje, albo wizerunek Jacquesa, albo napis "Welcome, Jacques") Chcemy, żebyś to zbadał. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Pepe bierze jetpack i odlatuje z agencji) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Izabela (wchodzi do ogródka, gdzie są Ferb, Fineasz z mapą, Buford i Baljeet): Co robicie? Fineasz: Znaleźliśmy tajemniczą mapę w piwnicy. Prowadzi do skarbu! Izabela: A gdzie zaczynamy? Fineasz: Próbujemy ustalić gdzie zaczyna się droga. Izabela: To świetnie! Baljeet: Patrzcie! Ten staw to jest jedynym stawem w mieście! A jedyny staw znajduje się w ogrodzie botanicznym! Fineasz: Dokładnie! Dlatego tam idziemy. Fretka (ze swojego okna): Gdzie oni idą? Stefa: Może poszłybyśmy tak na zakupy? Fretka: No dobrze, dzisiaj odpuszczę sobie. Stefa: Łatwo było cię namówić. Fretka: Cóż, dawno nie spędzałyśmy ze sobą czasu! (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Czekaj, ile już minut minęło odkąd trzymam cię w klatce? (Dundersztyc patrzy na zegar) 10 minut. (Dundersztyc chwilkę czeka i znów patrzy na zegar) 10 minut i 5 sekund. Czyli to moja najlepsza z pułapek! Siedzisz tu najdłużej z jakichkolwiek! Pepe: Wrrrrrrr... (Dzwonek dzwoni do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Jacques! (Podbiega i otwiera drzwi. Gdy pojawia się Jacques znikąd słychać straszną muzykę) Dundersztyc: Jacques! Nareszcie jesteś! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u ciebie? (Jacques bez słowa wchodzi i przebija balony) Dundersztyc: Jacques, coś z tobą nie tak? (Jacques wchodzi na balkon i odwraca się do Dundersztyca) Jacques: Teraz to miejsce bardziej wygląda na dom złego profesora. Dundersztyc: Chodź, stary przytulimy się! (Gdy Dundersztyc podchodzi i chce się przytulić on go odpycha) Jacques: Eech... Źli naukowcy się nie przytulają! Dundersztyc: Ale przyjaciele tak! Jacques (odwraca się i podchodzi do inatora mówiąc w myślach): No właśnie... Ale przyjaciele tak... (Tymczasem u Fretki i Stefy) Stefa: A co myślisz o tym? Fretka: Ten strój bardziej pasuje do faceta! (Mijają trzy sekundy - Stefa wraca w sukni ślubnej) Fretka: Ty bierzesz z kimś ślub? Stefa: Nie, ale mogłabym założyć to na st... faktycznie do ślubu. (Stefa cały czas zmienia ubrania) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za żołnierza niemieckiego) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za detektywa) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za Agenta P) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za Carla) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za Majora Monograma) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za Fretkę) Fretka: Nie! (Stefa jest przebrana za Fineasza) Fretka: Nie! Właściwie co to za sklep? (Stefa jest przebrana za Ferba) Stefa: Sklep z kostiumami. Fretka: Myślałam, że to sklep z modą dla nastolatek. (Wychodzą ze sklepu) Fretka: To gdzie teraz i... (Widzi Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Buforda ze złamaną nogą i Baljeeta, każdego z łopatą) Zaczekaj idę do toalety. (Fretka idzie do nich) Chyba o czymś zapomnieliście. Fineasz (Rozgląda się): Aaa... wiem o co chodzi (Strzela pewnym promieniem w Buforda - już on ma zdrową nogę). Fretka: Nie. Chodzi mi o to, że jak nikogo nie ma w domu to nie możecie wychodzić z domu! Baljeet: Ale my szukamy skarbu! Izabela: I mamy mapę. Buford: A nawet łopaty. Fretka: Wiesz, trudno dostrzec. Po za tym co to za skarb? Fineasz: Na tyle mapy pisze En la antigua pecho es monedas antiguas de oro ''czyli ''W starożytnej skrzyni są antyczne, złote monety. Fretka: Oddawaj łopatę! (Fineasz daje jej łopatę) Fretka: I mapę! (Fineasz daje jej mapę) Fretka: I do domu! (Dzieci idą) Fretka: Stefa! (Stefa przychodzi) Fretka: Masz mapę! (Wręcza jej mapę) Idziemy szukać skarbu. Fineasz (zza rogu): To one chcą zdobyć skarb! Musimy przechwycić mapę. (Tyczasem u Dundersztyca) Jacques (ogląda inator Dundersztyca): To chyba się nie przyda. Co to jest? Dundersztyc: Przyciągaczo-inator. Służy do przyciągania. Jacques: Czyli się nie przyda. Dundersztyc: A co ty stworzyłeś? Jacques: Przedstawiam ci mój Wodny zatapiacz! Służy do zatapiania! Dundersztyc: Nie lepiej było nazwać Wodno-zatapiaczo-inator? Jacques: A co ma do tego nazwa? Dundersztyc: Z końcówką inator maszyna zawsze nie wy... Kontynuuj. Jacques: Przetestujmy. (Strzela gdzieś na miasto) (Gdzieś w parku, dwóch ludzi nosi wielkie szkło) Facet 1: Znudziła mi się ta robota. Chyba ją rzucam. Facet 2: Ja też. (Odchodzą rzucajac szkło, które się rozbija. Promień trafia w szkło i odbija się w kosmos, trafiając w farmę, która pojawiła się w odcinku "Księżycowa farma".) (U Dundersztyca) Jacques: Przetestujmy na czymś innym. (Bierze jakąś wazę i napełnia ją wodą dzięki maszynie, a następnie odrzuca i bierze tablicę) W ten sposób zatopię miasto, a ty przejmiesz władzę (Podczas tego rysuje na tablicy zatopione miasto i odrzuca tablicę) I dlatego... (Nagle Pepe go przewraca) Aaa... Agent P! Jak się wydostałeś? Ale czas zacząć walkę! (Podnosi się - zaczyna się fragment muzyczny piosenki Dziobakowy Bój) (Agent P rzuca się na Jacquesa, ale on robi mostek, czyli unik. Pepe łapie się rynny, a następnie celuje w nogi Jacquesa. Ten podskakuje i Agent P ląduje w pułapce, w siatce - koniec fragmentu muzycznego) Dundersztyc (patrzy na zegarek): 27 minut. Mam nadzieję, że w siatce posiedzi dłużej. Jacques: Powinieneś mieć nadzieję, że sam się z niej wydostaniesz! (Wyciąga pilot i włącza - Dundersztyc ląduje w siatce) Dundersztyc: Ale tu ciasno! (Pepe patrzy się na niego i wyciąga palce odliczając trzy sekundy) Dundersztyc: Ej, czemu mnie tu wsadziłeś? Przecież współpracujemy! (Pepe wali się w głowę) Jacques: Po co władza takiemu tchórzowi jak ty? Ty się boisz nawet łaskotek! Dundersztyc: Oj, nie przesadza... (Jacques podchodzi i go łaskocze) AAA!!! To łaskocze! Weź przestań! AAAAAAA!!! Błagam, przestań! AAA!! (Tymczasem u Fretki i Stefy) Stefa: Mam wrażenie, że mnie wykorzystujesz. Fretka: Niby czemu? Stefa: Cały czas mi rozkazujesz. (Wchodzą do ogrodu botanicznego) Fretka: Jak ja ci niby rozkazuję? Stefa: Krzyczysz kop tu, kop tam. Po pierwsze, nawet tu nie ma skarbu, a po drugie ty się obijasz. Jestem cała w ziemii. Fretka: Ale Stefa... Stefa: Sama poszukam skarbu. (Stefa odchodzi, aż nagle Fretka mówi) Fretka: Ale oddaj mapę! Stefa: To ty oddaj łopatę! (Podchodzą do siebie i próbują wyrwać rzeczy, aż nagle Izabela przelatuje na linie i zabiera mapę) Izabela: Dzięki, dziewczyny! (Początek piosenki "Skarb do przechwycenia") Głos: Kiedy chcesz przechwycić skarb Czy masz zamiar przechwycić skarb? Izabela: Tak, mam zamiar. (Nagle uderza w drzewo, a mapa upada na ziemię) Fretka: Wezmę to sobie! (Bierze i ucieka z łopatą) Głos: Uważnie słuchaj rad mych już Czy masz zamiar słuchać rad mych już? Fretka: Tak, mam zamiar. (Patrzy na ręce i widzi, że nie ma mapy) Stefa: Dzięki za prezent! Głos: Dlatego musisz wsłuchać się Czy masz zamiar wsłuchać się? Stefa: Tak, mam zamiar. (Nagle mapa się rozpada i pojawia się w rękach Fineasza) Fineasz: Niezłe. Głos: Do skarbu biegnij szybko już Czy masz zamiar biegać szybko już? Fineasz: Tak, mam zamiar. (Fretka wyrywa Fineaszowi mapę z rąk) Fretka: Łatwo było. Głos: No i pilnuj mapy swej Czy masz zamiar pilnować mapy swej? Fretka: Tak, mam zamiar. (Patrzy na ręce i widzi, że znów nie ma mapy) Fretka: Znowu? (Ferb trzyma mapę) Głos: Uważaj przed siebie. Czy masz zamiar uważać przed siebie? Ferb: Tak, mam zamiar. (Nagle wywala się na błoto, a Stefa zabiera mu mapę) Stefa: Dzięki! Głos: Pamię... Stefa: Uspokój się. Te twoje śpiewy nas rozpraszają! Głos: Ale taką mam rolę. Zatrudnili mnie! (Baljeet zabiera Stefie mapę) Głos: Po za tym, to ostatnia zwrotka! Daj mi dokończyć. Stefa: No dobra. (Patrzy na ręce) Kto mi zabrał mapę!? Głos: Pamiętaj żeby dążyć do celu Czy masz zamiar dążyć do celu? Baljeet: Tak, mam zamiar. (Patrzy na mapę) Chwila, biegnę nie w tą stronę. (Koniec piosneki "Skarb do przechwycenia") (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) (Pepe w siatce widzi, że pod nim jest kawałek sera, a do niego biegną myszy. Szybko sięga do niego ręką i rzuca w spodnie Jacquesa, jednak ten upada na ziemię i łapie ser w dwa palce. Następnie z serem i myszami w ręku podchodzi do Agenta P i wsadza mu je do kapelusza) Jacques: Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Mam oczy dookoła głowy. Ale na serio (odwraca się, odchyla włosy i pokazuje drugą parę oczu) Oczywiście to tylko mechaniczne oczy. Dundersztyc: Ooo... musisz mi takie zamontować. (Patrzą się na niego wszyscy) Dundersztyc: Co? To nawet fajny pomysł. Jacques: Wracając za chwilę zatopię miasto i sam JA przejmę nad nim władzę. Dundersztyc: Chcesz przejąć nad nim władzę. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... Jacques (podchodzi): Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mam serce z kamienia. Ale na serio. Dundersztyc: Nie musisz tego pokazywać! Jacques: Stworzę potężny okręg trzech stanów, który zacznie wojnę z całym światem. A gdy wygram wojnę będę panem świata! Założę kolonię na obcych planetach i galaktykach, przejmę władzę nad wszystkimi wymiarami, a wtedy wszystko co istnieje gdziekolwiek... będzie moje! I nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. Dundersztyc: Może zacznij od wyeliminowania burmistrza Rogera. Jacques: Nie współpracujesz już ze mną i nie będziesz decydować co mam robić. To mój plan! Vanessa (wchodzi do pokoju): Tato, nie wi... co tu się stało? Dlaczego ty i Pepe jesteście w siatce i co to za brzydki facet? Jacques: Brzydki? Zaraz się doigrasz brzydoto! No chociaż nie brzydoto, bo jest nawet ładna (celuje zatapieczem w nią) Dundersztyc: Vanesso, nie!!! (Promień strzela, a ona robi unik. Promień trafia w ścianę i zaczyna zalewać budynek. Przyciągato-inator zaczyna wariować i trafia w różne rzeczy, m. in. w krowę, huśtawkę, żyrandol i w siatkę Pep i Dundersztyca, które się rozrywają, a oni wydostają się na wolność) Dundersztyc: Czas powalczyć! (Zaczynają się bić, a woda coraz bardziej zatapia budynek. Nagle Przyciągato-inator trafia w lustro, a maszyna wybucha. Promień rozdwaja się na dwie części. Jedna część trafia w Wodnego Zatapiacza, który mając żadnego celu lotu zaczyna latać po całej spółce zło) Jacques: Mój Wodny Zatapiacz! Czas na prawdziwą walkę. (W pewnej chwili maszyna Jacquesa uderza w jakąś babcię biegnącą do schodów. Ona się przewraca i zaczyna lecieć po tafli wodnej i nagle uderza w ścianę) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Już widzę świecące się złoto! (Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet kopią, Fineasz nadzoruje, bo nie ma łopaty) Fineasz: Wyciągamy, szybko! Baljeet: Aaaa... psik! Da ktoś chusteczkę? Izabela, Buford i Fineasz: Nie mamy. (Ferb kiwa głową, że nie ma) (Wyciągnęli skrzynię) Buford: Wow! To jest świetne. Tylko trzeba znaleźć klucz. Fineasz: Poczekajce, mam w kieszeni uniwersalny klucz! Baljeet: Co? Masz klucz uniwersalny, a nie masz chusteczek? Fineasz: No to otwie... (Nagle promień Przyciągato-inatora trafia w skrzynię, która leci do spółki zło) (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) (Wszyscy Jacquesem są w rogu i się starają ukryć przed nim. Woda jest tak wysoka, że wszyscy dotykają głowami sufitu) Jacques: Zaraz was załatwię na koktajl... najlepiej truskawkowy (wyciąga rękę, ale nagle skrzynia uderza go w głowę i mdleje) Vanessa: Szybko, odpływajmy! (Odpływają i spadają z budynku lądując po drugiej stronie ulicy, na chodniku. W spółce zło zaczynają robić się przecieki, a chwilę potem wielkie dziury, które wylewają ogromne ilości wody) Dundersztyc: To miejsce zaraz wybuchnie, uciekajmy! (Odwrócili się i spółka zło od razu wybuchła. Wielkie ilości wody wylewają się na miasto, a oni są neisieni przez wodę) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Jacquesie! (Zara po wybuchu Jacques wzniósł się wysoko i gdzieś poleciał) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No nic, powinniśmy wracać do domu. (Nagle słyszą zbliżającą się wodę) Izabela: Ej, a co to? (Woda na nich wpływa i oni płyną gdzieś) (Stefa idzie w stronę skarbu i gdy zauważyła wodę przestraszyła się i została przez nią "wzięta", a chwilę później stało się to samo z Fretką. Wszyscy dopłynęli do domu, gdzie pozostali) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś Pepe! (Tymczasem gdzieś w jakimś aquaparku w Danville) Żona farmera: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że stworzyłeś aquapark nie nalewając wody do basenów. Czy ty myślisz, że woda pojawi się znikąd? (Nagle cała woda wlewa się do basenów, gdzie są od razu Dundersztyc i Vanessa) Farmer: Widzisz, zawsze mam rację. Żona farmera: Czy ty myślisz, że skrzynia ze złotem spadnie ci ot tak z nieba? (Nagle skrzynia ze złotem ją przygniata) Żona farmera: Ałć. (Napisy końcowe) (Fragment piosenki "Skarb do przechwycenia" od "Kiedy chcesz przechwycić skarb" do "Czy masz zamiar biegać szybko już?") KONIEC Piosenki *Dziobakowy bój (fragment muzyczny) *Skarb do przechwycenia Inne informacje *W tym odcinku debiutuje Jacques Kategoria:Odcinki